It is common practice to embed error detection code, such as, for example, cyclic redundancy check (“CRC”), into digital data to be transmitted from a communication device, prior to encoding and transmitting the data. After the transmitted data is received by another communication device, it is common practice to decode the received encoded data by, for example, a Viterbi decoder, and to check the decoded data for errors using the error detection code.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.